


Hinata Radicalizes the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, ancap tsukishima, but don't worry he learns, centrist kageyama, communist hinata, communist kenma, communist sugawara, everyone becomes a leftist, everyones kind of out of character cause i swear alot, i wrote this at 1am after being inspired by tiktok and its so bad i suck at politics, im a writer not a politician, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being radicalized himself, Hinata decides he needs to open the rest of his teams eyes to the wonders of communism.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Hinata Radicalizes the Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @shoyotarians on tiktok for being the account that made me impulsively write this at one in the morning. Just a warning, I'm very stupid when it comes to politics and this is unedited so I probably got a lot of shit wrong.

If there’s one thing Hinata hated more than Kageyama, it was AnCaps. Dirty, stinky Ancaps with their tiny pea-sized brains that couldn’t comprehend that Anarchism and Capitalism were oxymoron's. Sometimes Hinata forgot that not everyone was as swag as him.

Hinata, sadly, had not always been a communist. There had been a dark, dark time where his mind had been full of volleyball and volleyball alone, not that that was a bad thing. But soon after befriending Kenma, the setter had started sending him links that made Hinata realize that maybe not everything was about volleyball.

Instead of winning nationals, Hinata was dead set on destroying capitalism.

To his horror, not everyone agreed with him. 

It took a while to get Kageyama to come around. Kageyama was a stupid centrist, dead set on not having an opinion on anything other than volleyball. Hinata had sent him the same links Kenma had used to radicalize him, but stupidly had forgotten that Kageyama couldn’t read.

He explained the concept of Capitalism, and how there was never any true equality under it. Kageyama didn’t seem to really understand, but to not be outshone by Hinata, he listened to several political podcasts to get a better grasp on concepts and was soon having full on conversations about economic theory.

A month later, Hinata realized that his teammates, the people he depended on the most, were most likely scummy capitalists. 

So he put together a power-point presentation to present to radicalize them.

Coach Ukai had agreed to it after Hinata spent a good half hour begging. He himself was merely a radlib, but Hinata knew that he could convince him, along with the rest of the team, to revolt against society.

Everyone had gathered around the projector Kiyoko-san had helped set up in the gym. Kageyama stood beside him, after deciding that he too wanted to help educate their team. Tanaka and Noya sat up front, excitedly whispering about something, while the third years sat beside them. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat towards the back,

Tsukishima looked visibly angry, a look that was very common whenever Hinata was around. This time he seemed especially heated, glaring angrily at the first slide that read “Why You Should Radicalize and Stop Being a Fucking Bootlicker”.

To be fair, Kenma had helped put the presentation together.

“Of course you’re a liberal, you’ve obviously never taken an econ class.” 

Hinata rolled his eyes. Other than Kenma, Tsukishima was the only other person his age he had heard talk about politics, and he had always been super wrong. When he said he hated AnCaps, he mostly meant Tsuki.

“We’re literally first years. How could I have taken an econ class? You haven't even taken an econ class. Now shut up you fascist scum and listen to my presentation.” Sugawara coughed to cover a laugh.

The second slide appeared, titled “Everything Wrong With Capitalism”. Tsukishima looked like he was about to say something (probably something wrong) but was cut off with Hinata’s sharp glare.

This presentation was important to him, and there was no way he would let Tsukishima impede turning his teammates into radicals.

“First of all, do we all know what Capitalism is?”

“No, not really.” Noya supplied, clearly interested.

“Well, Capitalism is when the means of production are controlled by the capital rather than the state or the workers.”

“What?” Tanaka hollered.

Everyone in the front row looked confused as well, except for Sugawara who Hinata was now suspecting of being a fellow comrade.

“In Capitalism, instead of the capital going towards the workers who put in equal work, the capital would instead go to a private individual, such as a business owner. The business owner themselves hardly put in any work, but since they own the business, they get to divide the money and usually end up with an unfair amount.” Kageyama supplied. “That’s probably the easiest way to explain it.”

Tanaka looked appalled, obviously enraged at the prospect of being unfairly compensated for work.

“That’s just taking it out of context. The business owner worked hard to get to where they are, way harder than the workers had. If the workers wanted to make more money, they should have tried harder in life.” Tsukishima shouted from the back.

Hinata clicked on the power-point to pull up the first bullet point, which simply stated, “There is no true equality under capitalism”.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Capitalism as a system is built off of the oppression of minorities and the lower class. Most of the business owners you say have worked hard for their spot have just been born into wealth and privilege. It's very unlikely to move up classes, such as lower to middle, so most of the time because of systematic disadvantages most people can’t help being in the working class.”

The rest of the team nodded along, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile. Everyone, even Tsuki, looked sold on the idea of hating Capitalism, though he’d most likely deny it if asked.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, Let’s move on to better alternatives than Capitalism, such as Socialism and Anarcho-Communism.”

“Isn’t that when the government does stuff?” Tsukishima asked. What was with Tsuki today, his inner incel was really popping out.

“No, you filthy right wing scum. Get off Reddit and read a book. Socialism is when the means of making, moving, and trading wealth are owned or controlled by the workers. This system is very egalitarian, everyone truly gets as much as they deserve.” Kageyama replied with a smug grin. 

“Anarcho-Communism is a system without hierarchy, state, or wage labor. The state controls the means of production as well as the capital. In my opinion it’s the best system because along with having true equality, it also would breed the most successful society.”

It took him the rest of class to finish the presentation. Tsukishima stopped interrupting with stupid arguments about halfway through. The rest of practice was spent exchanging theory recommendations and discussing how exactly they were going to overthrow the government.

By now, most of the team seemed fairly accepting of the idea, and Hinata decided his work was done. He had successfully gotten all his peers to revolt against the lifelong redscare propaganda that they had been fed all their lives. Tanaka and Noya were especially taken by the idea of Anarchy, but honestly, who was surprised.

Later that day, as Kageyama and Hinata walked home together, bike in tow, Hinata realized he had left his computer in the gym. He raced back to get it, his mom would be pissed if someone stole it, but to his amazement he found Yamaguchi ideally scrolling through an article about systemic racism.

“I’m so sorry for looking at it, I just saw that you left it and wanted to see if there was anything else I could learn about. Please don’t be mad,” Yamaguchi stuttered.

Hinata smiled as he sharply patted Yamaguchi on the shoulder. “Why would I be mad? I’m excited you took the initiative to educate yourself. Next time just ask me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part two where Kenma explains systemic racism to Nekoma.


End file.
